


【狡槙】十四行诗

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 被lofter搞疯了





	【狡槙】十四行诗

我讨厌谈论起槙岛圣护这个人，包括关于他所有的行为和动机，也包括讲述任何一丁点我和他之间所能涉及到的故事的细节。当一个人无论在你闭上或睁开眼睛，都存在于你所有的视觉记忆残留中的时候，你自然而然就会对他产生厌恶。因为他是一个具象的形体，有着白色的头发和金色的眼睛，也因为他是你所能在脑海里出现的完全的影子，代表了一切你所不愿意示于人前，不愿意将过去的故事延续下去的记录。他是痛苦，是仇恨，是恶魔和死神，同时也是我一半的灵魂。

我现在坐在这里，选择将一切写下来。不是因为我被他称之为猎犬，有追溯缘由，将世间剖白的责任。事实上，他一直在阻止我承担任何责任，也拒绝履行所对应的义务。槙岛就是这样的，即使我们在短暂的触及到了对方灵魂的那些时刻里，他也从不忌惮将自己最恶劣的一面反应给我，毕竟这是我们最初认识的缘由。我透过几张模糊的照片追逐着他，即使在双方无法直接联系的情况下，他也在通过现代通讯技术的窄小屏幕回看向我。

我看到的是他活在这个城市另一端的模糊影像，而他所见的则是嘈杂而劣质的记录世界里，活在众人面前的狡啮慎也。

我在他的面前袒露过自己的痛苦，在自己重伤时躺在郊野僻静而废旧的房屋里，我神志不清，血流了一地。他出现在我的面前，背对着一切白日里的光芒，带着笑容，出声询问我下一步的目标。

而他也曾在我面前展露出难得暴躁的时候，抹掉了自己压低过的嗓音和刻意伪装出的笑容，提高了声气，喊着我的名字——少见的全名。他说：你有什么资格嘲笑我的孤独。

这样一来，我们就算是扯平了；毕竟我们两个都不是习惯将自己剖析开来，给对方万分信任的人。我们只是认识了很久，待在同样的，咫尺之高天花板压在头顶的房子里，做着同样的梦境。在梦境里，他的吻蜻蜓点水一样地落到我的唇上，我的性器完全进入了他的身体，被柔软的内壁紧紧裹住。

槙岛做爱的时候会笑，会喘息，呻吟，但却几乎不会说话。沉默，沉默，沉默，冗长的，甜蜜的体液交换和插搐行为——这就是我们之间所有的唯一的一次性事经历。他咬在我的肩膀上，留下的牙印时至多日之后都仍然清晰。两个人的身体交融的时候，疼痛和快感显而易见。

我想起自己在少年时期有过的意外溺水的经验——曾面对着天空落进了海水中，潮湿和闷热同时冲进鼻腔，挤压着我的大脑，水下的触觉同现在性交所带来的焦灼如出一辙。

即使我捂紧了口鼻，海水仍然源源不断地进入自己的身体，正面的光芒被深海越来越进一步的层次所覆盖，最终形成了一个通廊，只剩下些微的光。

我像是看着戏剧一样。看着梦里躺在床上的那个狡啮慎也睁开眼，回应了槙岛给他的吻。

这场性事来源于毫无准备的时刻和地方，有些狼狈，却并不算过激。我们心知肚明，这是仅存的一次能获得安全感的时候，就像短暂的停战期，任何一方所说出的第一句话便是打破僵局的那声枪鸣，如果不需要借口的话，那便只有顺从地开战了。做完之后，我躺在床上抽烟，而槙岛直接从床上坐了起来，光裸着身体就向浴室走去。他已经快到走廊了，又转头回来，俯身亲了我的头顶和额头。

他薄薄的一张唇与我睁开的眼睛近在咫尺，他一路吻了下来，像柔软的蝶翼摩擦过我的半张脸。槙岛的身体还是那么凉，几乎没有任何可以依靠的热度，但那张能说会道的嘴不一样，他亲吻着，微笑着，将蝴蝶最终停在了我的鼻尖上。在立场相对的情况下，我们初次的做哎居然还能带着几分温存，实在是无法想象。这份温存不知从何而来，但在床上的活动结束之后，我还能听到没有关上的窗户处传来的海浪声，而心跳声和时钟走过的声音保持在了同一频率。随后哲学家便很快离开，下一次见面的时候，就是麦浪被夕阳下的熏风拂过，他死在我枪下的时候。

这是他第一次死亡。

 

 

他的这次死亡是物理性的，鲜血溅上我的衣服，身体重新回归于尘土，我清楚地看到了他呼吸停止的那一瞬间。我走过我们人生的一半旅程， 却又步入一片幽暗的森林， 我迷失了正确的路径，但眼前是阳光照耀下的麦田和山谷。*（但丁，神曲）在我离开他的坟墓后，我就迎来了黑夜，到达了槙岛那家伙的家中，看到他在书桌上摆放了一封留给我的信件。

他以极其端正和娟秀的字体向我写道：执行官，晚上好。

槙岛的口气讲述事情的方式清楚而详熟，因为他死了，所以字里行间的咄咄逼人也就失去了一些力道。他照例讽刺了我，透过这张早已冷掉的信，礼貌又客气，挑衅而真诚。

客观说来，我讨厌他的地方很多，就像之前提到的，他为人挑剔，除此之外，在骗人的时候也像丝毫没有情绪波动的样子，借口总是张口就来。而且，在他活着的时候，我们仅有的见面时间里，他直视着我的眼睛说谎的时候，也能一直带着笑容。而在他死去，只剩下幻影留在我的脑海里时，他同时从未抱有坦诚。

警察的直觉一向很准，我看出来了，但有时候并不会用语言点破这些精细的骗局。他的死亡让人庆幸，否则我不知道我还需要在各种情形下向他逼问多少次。

但更多地我并不是讨厌他的欺骗，除了理解上麻烦一点，因为立场颠倒，我理解他欺骗我的缘由。如果我们之间完全是尔虞我诈的欺骗和力量悬殊的屠杀，那我杀了他就完全像是胜者控制住了角力的场面，只需要静坐下来，与友人一起庆贺本次的胜利便可，就像之前每一次对于罪犯的追捕那样。

对于槙岛是犯罪者这回事，想必没有人会有所疑虑。而身为执法者的我，无论是从中付出的，得到的，又或者是在倾覆之力下失去的，都远远超出了猫鼠游戏的范畴。我不会现在身处于他的房间里，背对着那个白色的幻影，听着俯下身体的他，一字一句用惯常的语调向我念出他曾经写给我的亲笔信。

真真假假。

如果我们之间真是完全对立，真是如同追捕文件中所宣称的那样，他也犯不着对我交待实话。

这就是我最讨厌他的地方了——槙岛的直言不讳。那些话语不就是他的剃刀吗，所以他喜欢用那类冰冷的刀具夺去人的性命，因为方式直接，结果明确。

“人是生而自由的，但却无法不在枷锁中。自以为是其他一切的主人的人，反而比其他一切更是奴隶。”

如他信上所写的一般，在接近他杀人手腕的片刻里，槙岛就是曾经这么告诉我的。

 

 

“在窗台边看书的时候，槙岛照例是坐在狡啮身边的。”

如果跳过那些戏剧性的，让人不愿回首的相识和互相试探，直到我和槙岛终于姑且可以相安无事的片段时，我会选择这样的开头。我想他对于故事的叙述也是如此，以后那些“人类被分为一群群牛羊，首领对其的保护就是为了吃点他们”的故事，便不再赘述了。

于此同时，包括在不再赘述的范畴里的故事，也有我在离开故土之后辗转反侧的短暂时日的部分。就像我在开头曾经述说过的故事那样，槙岛会时时刻刻出现在我的面前。我翻看着那些无味到极致的东西，一次次试图整理清楚属于所谓命运的脉络。但事实上，分析的次数愈多，所得到的结果便愈加没有止境，只除了一件事在这些屡次的幻想和归罪中变得分明——在时间的镰刀里，我PTSD的倾向未见好转，相应的，这份疾病的根源，除了槙岛之外，便是完完全全地来自于自身。

可以说，从那个时候起，我就确认，我对他的这份讨厌，即使他已经死去数年，也不会消融了。

虽说那个时候我和槙岛已经从一见面就打的情形，过渡到了他一出现就向我说教的阶段。他的每次现身就意味着我要听上一些长篇大论，也意味着我们终于可以在生死的闲暇中坐下来聊上几句。他似乎是不厌其烦地向我说那些早就烂熟于心的话，向我讲述他喜欢的书籍，当我周身都是枪械轰鸣的声音时，当我受了伤后悠悠转转地醒过来之后，那便确实可以称得上是火焰中的晨光。在很多的时间里，我无论是睁开或者闭上眼，面对的都是槙岛垂下眼睑的金色眼睛。 他的影子里蕴藏着炽热——偶尔就不禁会这么假想起来了。

那时候烈焰和飞霜在燃烧，我所藏身的洞穴里没有任何温情，即使瞪着眼睛向外看的时候，也看不到一点从明日透进来的光景。我的耳朵里都是脚步和叹息，那些我见证过的逝者窸窸窣窣地在我面前来回踱步，与我朝夕相处的，一面之缘的，都从我的视野里走过，我能摸到，腹部草草包扎过的伤口上仍然渗着湿热的鲜血。

生死未卜，前途未定。

在这样的情形下活过来，靠的不单单是个人的体术与运气了，如何能躲过追捕，如何能在丛林里不吃不喝地熬过几天，又如何不死在雨后出来觅食的野兽爪下，我以此积累了诸多的经验。

槙岛难得没有开口，而是安安静静地坐在我的身后。他骨节分明的手指抵着我的脊背，正对着心脏背后的位置，外面的雨还在下着，我的胸腔里跳动着的，是杀了他之后，两条性命活在一起的声音。

所有脱离现实的假设都没有意义，而我身边只有他一个人。

槙岛的脸上卸下了成日里的悲悯，平平淡淡的，没有反问句，也没有任何表情。

他只是看着我而已。

我在那一瞬间，那个最燥动的，最冰冷的瞬间，离开了身上这具拘谨的躯壳。落入眼睛里的，不是槙岛所在的虚幻与薄雾的境地，而是狡啮与他活人世界的缝隙间。我抬眼看着，看着都是伤痕累累的两个人，我看到了狡啮自己同时伸出手，摸上了槙岛的头发。

他势必是恶魔创造出的，是另一个世界的死神降临到我的身边，与我的精力与才智，与我的一滩死水和苟且生活作对。他引诱我，曲解我，阻挠我，与此同时，诸神在上观看这滑稽的剧目。我在他死后多年，终于被迫同意了他那个“猎犬”的说法，因为他也是隶属于我的死神的猎犬，由我的痛苦与自由共同趋使。

我们越来越相似了，我能觉察出来。最初我还对这一点抱有疑惑，还会将这个命题向他人询问。但现而今，在平日里行事的时候，哲学家会说什么，做什么，都会同时浮现在我的脑海里。他寄居在我的大脑中，将那些神经系统分割成了不同的片段。如果我是机械的话，那么这些片段就成了独立运转的零部件——它们不能死，也不能活，只是嘎吱嘎吱地，好似永动机一般不需要能量，也不知疲惫地转动着。

他把一个完整的狡啮慎也给破坏怠尽——或许已经从中剖开，又往心里填塞了白色的棉花。这些柔软的织物在漫长的时日里逐渐漂浮了起来，让人的前事懵懂，让人除却惶恐。

我开始享用起他为我留出的无意义的痛苦，并在这份痛苦中，走向某种不可名状的解脱。

 

 

这份解脱很快就来了。

我当然曾在多日拉锯战的夹缝中想过槙岛彻底消失的时候——我的大半生时间都用于琢磨他，皆由槙岛这个平台来琢磨自己，琢磨我们之间的关系。我无法承认，也无法拒绝，当他平静地坐在我身旁的椅子上，全神贯注看着书的时候，我会疑惑于他为什么仍然没有离开。因为他的模样太像是什么都没有发生过，无比冷漠而缱绻，连阅读时间里露出来的笑容都如同真的可以迷惑人心神一般。

在那个特殊而平常的日子来临前，他反常又积极地，一直待在我的身边，整天整夜，几乎没有从中断绝。他知道我的屋子远离人寂，所以顺理成章地霸占了我从晓光初醒到暮色四合的全部闲暇时间。我们说话的时候不多，竟然也已经到了没有交谈也不至尴尬的老友的地步。我当时就应该察觉出来什么的，但几十年，千百余天的时间太长，我也习以为常了。

战争给我留下了不少的后遗症，我站在繁花似锦的后院里仍然能听到炮火的轰鸣。子弹在我身边炸开，无止尽的烟雾之中，我身边是长久的缄默。我背弃了前景，深渊就在我的面前，亦在我的身后，即使到现在记忆已经有些模糊的时候，我仍然可以记得，那是一个日光明媚的仲夏之日。

槙岛能听到我脑子里的声音，他自然也就能听到战争里那些尖叫和鸣笛。他放下了手里的书，既没有在书里留下印记和书签，也没有将它倒扣过来。风翻动了书页，很快就将他看书的痕迹都悉数吹走，一切烟消云散。

我隔得很远，却依然能看到那本书的封面，纯色的背景，写着一连串拗口的外文名字。槙岛将他走时看到的最后两行字背给我听，说什么“孤独者生于意向之中，熟悉意象的萌生和缘起”，我知道下一句就是“了解影子也蕴藏着炽热”，所以我没有回答他。

他靠着我站着，喊了我的名字；我的鬓发有些已经白了，终于变得像他一样了。

这样的情形毫无疑问，是有几分可笑的。我想着他，与他一同站着的时间里，仍然可以在脑海中空出闲暇来调侃自己。槙岛仍然是他从Nona塔上走下来时，我们第一次见面的样子，他存在于我心里的形象，依旧是傲慢的，冷漠的，年轻而又美丽的，我从注视着我的另一双眼睛，看到的是定格于当日一身黑衣的执行官，抬头看他的瞬间。

我从未爱过他一丝一毫，但那份恨意也已经与他的尸体一起埋葬于尘土和黄昏。槙岛陪伴我度过了漫长而孤寂的光景，他指着我们面前的一大片麦田说，狡啮，谁孤寂，谁就能掌握奥秘。

我一直知道我房屋后的山坡上种植了金色的麦子，但我从没有看过它们，也没有和槙岛一起并肩站着，立于落日的余晖之下，也不知道归根结底，应该去怎样描述这个场景——我们都并不是第一次见到它，所有的伤口，鲜血与追逐，也从未在我们的记忆里消失抹去。如果我的大脑为我抚平了这一切，那毫无疑问，就是我不用再见到槙岛圣护的时候了。

他从开口说出我的名字那一刻起，就几乎没有停下过。那些句子非常的冗长而拗口，就像是上个世纪在繁复而细致的信笺上，用隐晦的方式写给爱人的情诗，我一度以为他永远不会讲完这些话，起码在这一刻，在我们面对与他最后所见的如出一辙的场景时，像他仍旧活着一样，那些长篇宏论永远没有结束。

他结尾时的尾音很轻，差一点就让人错过了。我只能听见那个一直在我耳边说话的声音说出了告白之语后，就露出了一个微笑，背对着我，离开了我的房屋，走向了那片麦田之中。

槙岛的灵魂从那片麦田中诞生，也终将在这相似的金色世界中结束。　

 

 

我唯一能确信的是，他这一次是真的死了。

我没有用枪或者刀，那些经典而粗砺的凶器杀死他。我只是在时隔多年之后，走过了几乎整个世界，重新在白昼离去的昏暗时节里遇到了一片麦田。在夕阳之下，一切都战栗地闪着金光，槙岛圣护的幻影出现，消失，再也没有回来。

我和他共同生活了很长一段时间，如果那样的相处也能归类到“生活”里的话——可以做爱，可以交谈，可以共同逃亡，却无法亲吻拥抱，触摸到彼此。我从不否认自己讨厌他，因为一切都命定于多年前被钢筋混凝土围绕的城市之中，年轻的，自以为是的两个人，逐渐步入了时光的废墟和荒野里，这份不成熟往往能毁灭相爱之人的一切，但因为我与他从未由浪漫之地结缘，所以我抓住了幸运的界限，最终活了下来。

这就是为什么我要写下一切的缘由了。

最早当我出现在狡啮慎也脑海里的时候，我是槙岛圣护，在与他同游世界，周游各国之后，我就成了警犬脑海神经中延伸出的细梢末节，直到最后，我与他再次见到昼夜交替时节里的金色世界，我彻底离开了他——从那时起，我便不是狡啮慎也，也不再是槙岛圣护。

我不是我。

我当然不是这些可以指代的东西了，就算是一个魂灵，一个残像，那我也是另外一个躯壳遗留在这个世间的产物。我由狡啮的思维发芽生根，原型是他和槙岛短暂而漫长间终其一生的纠葛，随后一方的时间线画上了句点，另一方却仍在继续。就在这些灿若艳阳的生命里，我同他们，同槙岛圣护和狡啮慎也一起活着。

我赤足接触过雨后山林间潮湿的土壤，也在仲夏夜的山谷中听到过从下陷的山峦里奔流而出的河水。我见过伪善的战争，也见过虚假的和平，在这一切的尽头，尽管是茫无边际的远方，但我仍然站在群山顶端的长夜漫漫之中，听着静寂中孤独的哭嚎。

狡啮走过的每一寸的土地便是我曾经走过的，而槙岛曾拥有过的每一个念头回转便也是我的思绪经历的。因为他们此时此刻，最终迎来了期盼已久的结局。

——槙岛的离去与否已无关紧要，那些哭泣过的声音已经顺从地安静下来，让哲学家与猎犬完完全全地重合在了一起。

如果说，他们曾经是相似与理解，是接近边界却又失之交臂的白昼与黑夜，那么现在便再也没有这些界限，也再也不会存在孤独，再也不会存在分别了。

我知道狡啮随身带走的那些书里冗长的记录和对话，也知道槙岛喜欢的那些莎士比亚的诗词，他从前在给狡啮慎也的那封书信里写到：

 

死神夸不着你在他影子里徘徊，只要人类在呼吸，眼睛看得见，我的诗就活着，使你的生命绵延。

狡啮慎也，我们的长夏永不凋谢。

 

　　


End file.
